


Put Your Heads On My Shoulder (Songfic)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The Golden Trio says goodbye.





	Put Your Heads On My Shoulder (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** "Put Your Heads On My Shoulder" is Good Charlotte's cover of the Paul Anka tune for _Not Another Teen Movie_. Thanks to xxrubyxsohoxx for help with the lyrics. 

 

**Put Your Heads On My Shoulder**

 

I don't know how it happened. One minute, we were sitting there enjoying our last night together at Hogwarts, laughing and reminiscing about all the crazy adventures we've had in the past seven years. We conveniently ignored the fact that this was the last time we would be together at all; tonight, at the Graduation Ball, before the three of us would go our separate ways in the wizarding world.

 

Harry, wearing his best dress robes (the green ones that bring out his eyes), was sitting to my right at one of the tables. He sipped his butterbeer thoughtfully, his cheeks still slightly pink from Professor Dumbledore's elongated we-all-owe-our-lives-to-Harry-Potter speech. Voldemort was gone, the prophecy fulfilled, and tomorrow Harry would be starting Auror training at the Ministry. 

 

Ron sat on my left, fidgeting with his robes and looking around the Great Hall every two minutes. The dark blue dress robes had been a present from me; it was the least I could do after he saved my life during the Final Battle. Surprisingly, he accepted them without protest. He's gotten better at those kind of things; however, it might have had something to do with the fact that he had just been signed with the Chudley Cannons as their starting Keeper. He leaves tomorrow to train over the summer holidays before Quidditch season starts in the fall.

 

Then there was me. I wasn't really going anywhere. My parents insisted that I spend the holidays with them before I "begin my adult life." I've been an adult for almost two years now, but I understood what they meant. I have a nice desk job lined up at the Ministry. I'll see Harry on occasion, and Ron whenever he has time off. 

 

At that moment, sitting there at our table in the Great Hall, I was positive we were all thinking the same thing: it won't be the same.

 

My attention wandered to the couples on the dance floor, swaying in beat to the romantic tune that echoed throughout the room. For the first time in my life, I spoke without thinking.

 

"Do you want to dance?"

 

Two heads turned towards me. "Sure," they both replied eagerly.

 

"Wait," said Harry. "Which one of us are you asking?"

 

I looked back and forth between them. Everyone always wondered why I didn't end up dating Harry or Ron, and I've finally figured it out. I didn't want to choose - I _can't_ choose. And I didn't attempt to choose now.

 

"Both of you," I said.

 

They exchanged wary glances with each other. "Okay." 

 

The three of us stood up and I held out my hands. Harry grabbed one; Ron, the other. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor, and suddenly I felt like I was in a dream. I turned to face Ron, and we fell into each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same to my waist, burying his face in my right shoulder. 

 

I felt Harry behind me, looping his arms around mine and resting his chin on my left shoulder. I felt Ron loosen his grip on my waist and extend his embrace to include Harry, just as Harry slid his hands down my arms to rest on Ron's shoulders.

 

_Put your heads on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

_Squeeze me oh-so tight and show me_

_That you love me too_

 

Everyone else seemed to fade away. It was just the three of us, holding onto each other, dancing in time to the music. We were so close, pressing ourselves together as if we were trying to become one. I immediately felt surrounded by love and tightened my grip. They did the same. I closed my eyes.

 

I should have felt squished, but I didn't. I should have been offended by the hardening protrusions in my back and stomach, but I wasn't. I shouldn't have grazed my lips across Ron's neck, but I did.

 

Ron groaned softly and returned the favor. Harry did the same on the other side. I was being kissed on the neck by my two best friends, and somehow it seemed right. So perfectly right.

 

_People say_

_That love is a game_

_A game you just can't win_

_If there's a way_

_I'll find it someday_

_And then this fool will rush in_

 

Both pairs of lips kissed their way up to my ears. Two voices whispered simultaneously: "I love you, Hermione." 

 

_Put your heads on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I wanna hear, oh baby_

_Put your heads on my shoulder_

 

"I love you, too," I replied automatically. I didn't specify whom I was speaking to.

 

I didn't have to.

 

_Fin._


End file.
